Bulletproof
by ZombieSmasher
Summary: Inspired by a piece on DeviantArt by iTomiix3.  After a mission the unexpected happens and Jensen gets hurt.  Cougar has to save him from death, but is it too late?  Sorry for the awful summary!
1. Chapter 1

(Hey guys! So I know Jensen always seems the one to get hurt, but I couldn't resist writing this, it's based off a picture on DeviantArt by iTomiix3. Look them up, their art is AMAZING! Anyways…ENJOY!)

Cougar watches his comrade from his scope as he moves throughout the house.

"All clear" He hears over the comm. "I'm coming out, job well done! That's the last time that gross motherfucker will see the light of day." Cougar just gives a small smirk. Cougar hates people who traffic other people, especially children. He was incredibly happy that the man was finally dead. He shot him from his hiding place on top of a hill nearby, Jensen checked to make sure he was really dead. Cougar saw Jensen come out of the large mansion and give an O.K. symbol. "Come down from your post dude! We're done for today." Cougar nodded and started to dissemble his gun. He was putting it away when he heard a shot go off. He looked over the hill and saw two figures; one was laying down while the other was much smaller in comparison.

"JENSEN!" No response, he packed up his gun quickly and ran down the hill as fast as he could without falling on his face. "I'm coming down, hang on!" Still no response, Cougar finally made his way down to Jensen. He was on the ground bleeding. "What happened!" Cougar applied pressure to the wound, which made Jensen scream in pain.

"Um…a bogie got me and ran. I didn't see his face or anything." Jensen said between hisses of pain. Cougar kept pushing down on the wound, which seemed to be helping; even though Jensen was losing a lot of blood. Then he heard Jensen take short intakes of breath.

"What's wrong?" Cougar asked Jensen, the hacker's head bobbing back and forth.

"No…can't…breathe…" Jensen said through his short breaths. Cougar looked at the bullet hole; it was right where his lung would be. Fuck…his lung was punctured. Cougar looked around; they were in the middle of the fucking desert. Thankfully they were close to their new van; Cougar put Jensen's shaky hand on the wound.

"Hold that" Jensen did what he was told, still hyperventilating. Cougar flung open the door and looked for the medical kit, luck was on his side when he found it right away. He went back to Jensen's side and flipped open his pocket knife.

"The…fuck…you…I don't…"

"I'm not letting you die" Cougar finished. He poured tons of alcohol on the blade and dug it into Jensen's skin. Jensen yelled out, and Cougar just ignored him. Cougar looked around for something to use. He looked into the van and found a McDonald's drink. He ran back to the van and grabbed the straw out of the drink; he dried it off as best he could and inserted the straw into the new wound. Blood immediately poured out of the straw. Jensen's breathing calmed down considerably. Cougar watched the hacker calm down and just lay his head back. Once Jensen's breathing calmed down Cougar smiled, he was proud of himself for thinking quickly. However he knew that he had to hurry, he may have won that battle, but Jensen wasn't talking back, he just took deep breaths.

"You alright?" Cougar asked the bleeding hacker. Jensen just nodded in response, He's going into shock. Cougar moved to slide his arm under the hurt man, Jensen didn't budge.

"Come on, I can't lift you by myself." Jensen responded by lifting his head up. "I know this is going to hurt a lot, but I need your help…ready? One, two, three!" Cougar hoisted the large man, Jensen's size made it incredibly difficult to move. He somehow managed to make it to the passenger side door. He flung open the door with as much strength as he could with Jensen leaning on him. Jensen started to move on his own and actually lifted himself into the seat; Cougar was happy for the little things as he closed the door and ran to the driver's seat. Jensen didn't say anything; he just sat there with his hand holding his bloodied chest, keeping the pressure. Cougar started the old black van and drove off as fast as he could.


	2. Chapter 2

(Okay! Welcome to the second Chapter! I am your host ZombieSmasher! Hope you all enjoyed the first chapter! I don't know if I can keep up with the updates but I will try! Love ya!)

~~~{}~~~

After Cougar made a thousand twists and turns while driving, he held his arm against Jensen. Holding him in place while they trashed around.

"Hold on." He repeated to Jensen. It seemed like an eternity until they reached the hospital. When they did, Cougar jumped out of the car and lifted Jensen out as gently as possible.

"Easy Cougs…" Jensen's voice faded, Cougar rushed in with the heavy hacker putting all his weight on the sniper. Thankfully some nurses ran out with a stretcher. They laid Jensen on it and wheeled him in. They were yelling orders at each other while Cougar followed. He whispered sweet words in Spanish to Jensen. The hacker's only response was lifting a bloody and shaky hand in the air. Cougar held it,

"I want to listen…please go on…" Jensen told Cougar, and with that the doctors pushed their way in front of Cougar and left him in the dust. He just stood there; he brushed his hair back with red hands. He paused and looked at himself. He was completely covered in now dried blood. His mind was not processing the amount of blood on him. All he could think was: _this isn't happening, this has to be mine, not Jake's…mine, that's it, it's my blood. I'm dreaming._ Cougar repeated the thoughts in his mind, until he fell back into one of the seats in the waiting area. Soon a nurse came to visit him, looking very young, as if she was new. Her scrubs somewhat stained with blood, Cougar lifted his head to see the blonde, her purple strips of dyed hair hanging down behind her ear. She was holding a clipboard with what Cougar assumed was Jensen's status.

"Your friend was in really bad shape," she stated. As if Cougar didn't know that already. "Were you the one who put the straw in there?"

"Sí…um…yeah"

"That was really good, how did you know how to do that?" She was invested in the story; Cougar just dropped his head down. "Um…never mind, I'll just say that you have some military training. I know this is a bad time but-"

"Is he okay?" Cougar interrupted, his head still lowered.

"Um…I think so…he lost a lot of blood." Cougar stared at his hands.

"I know." The nurse looked down on the poor man; she sat down next to Cougar and laid her hand on his back, gently massaging it.

"How did this happen?" Cougar hadn't thought about a story to make up. He scrambled through ideas.

"We were walking down a bad neighborhood, when some gangs were shooting at each other and we were caught in the cross fire." Cougar was satisfied with that answer and hoped the nurse would buy it.

"I hate gangs; those kids need to find other outlets." Good, she did buy it. "I'm sorry that you were caught in that mess." Cougar didn't move he was consumed in his own world. Thinking about the events, hoping, praying that Jensen was okay. He could hear people yelling, people telling him that Jensen was dead, he could see them apologizing for his loss. He can see himself crying, unable to move.

"Sir?" Cougar snapped out of his world, he blinked away tears that were forming in his eyes. "Sir, you weren't responding. Are you alright?" The nurse's voice was filled with concern, of course he wasn't alright. He just nodded in response. The nurse stood up and started to walk away. "The doctor should be in shortly to tell you his condition." Cougar watched her walk away, he couldn't blame her, she didn't know how to handle this, neither did he.


	3. Chapter 3

(HELLO! Different Point of View! Hope you all like!)

~~~{}~~~

"Come down from your post dude! We're done for today." Jensen said while packing up some of the equipment he had out. Then behind him he heard a clicking, he turned and saw a small girl who couldn've been a dead ringer for his niece pointing a revolver at him. Jensen immediately lifted his hands in the air. "Hey there…what you doing with that gun?" The girl didn't respond, her eyes filled with tears. Her hands shaking, Jensen knew it was only a matter of time before her fingers slipped. "Easy there, let me have that…" He walked closer to her, she jolted.

"Don't move! You killed daddy!" Jensen raised an eyebrow. Oh crap…Jensen did read that the target had a kid, but he didn't see her. He figured she was a lot older and not living with the man, guess he was wrong. He stopped and just kept his hands up,

"It's okay, I'm not going to hurt you…"

"You killed daddy! You're a monster!"

"Your dad was a bad man"

"I don't care!" She screamed at him. Jensen just tried to calm her down.

"I know, I know, look I'm sorry. Just hand me the gun and we'll sort this out." The girl blinked away some tears.

"I promised him I'd kill you."

"See? Even your dad just wanted you to kill people, is that a good dad? I don't think so, hey, I have a niece and she looks a lot like you, I would never tell her to kill someone." It seemed to be working, her hands were starting to lower. "Okay, just hand me the gun okay?" He slowly walked over to her. She didn't tell him to stop so he came closer. Then he felt his foot make contact with a rock, he tripped and caught himself, then he heard a loud shot ring out. He felt the initial pain, he looked down and saw blood coming from his shirt. He fell to his knees and laid onto his back, he couldn't stand up anymore. He lifted his head and looked at the girl, she was crying again.

"I didn't mean to...you scared me!"

"Run…" She looked at him in confusion.

"JENSEN!" He heard over the communicator, he ignored it.

"Run! GET OUT OF HERE!" He yelled at the girl. She flinched and ran away as she was told. He heard Cougar say he was coming. Once Cougar did come, he was fading in and out. He couldn't remember much, he remembered not being able to breathe. He remembered Cougar sticking a fucking straw in him. Then after that, he couldn't think straight. His life just played in front of him, as if it was on repeat. So much pain…so tired. He doesn't like being tired; he was craving a Red Bull, that should keep him awake. He felt as though someone was turning the lights down, though he could see the landmarks fly by, he could just barely make out what was happening. It had to be night time, he wasn't sure. He felt the car jolt as they came to a stop. He heard Cougar fling his door open, there was still some strength left in him, he had enough to walk to the building that he hoped was a hospital. His prayers were answered when he saw scrubs coming his way with a table on wheels. They laid him down on it, he never felt so comfortable before. He could hear whispers of Spanish behind him. He listened to it as he let the lights turn off around him. He heard the whispers being drowned out over the nurses yelling, he lifted his arm to search for them again. He felt a hand slide into his, he didn't have the strength to open his eyes, he just wanted to listen to the foreign words again.

"I want to listen…please go on…" Jensen asked the voice, his request wasn't made. He felt the hand slip away and all the noises he heard before died with the whispers. He felt drowsiness take over him, he didn't mind, he was tired anyways, that Red Bull will have to wait.


	4. Chapter 4

(Reference to another awesome author! *tips hat to LaVioleBlanche* Keep writing!)

~~~{}~~~

"Sir?" Cougar jolted from his trance.

"Qué?" Cougar looked around confused; he rested his eyes on a young male doctor, with a blood stained lab coat.

"Were you the one who brought in the young man that was shot?" Cougar looked at the brunette doctor, his face stern. Cougar couldn't read whether he had good news or bad news to deliver. He just nodded. The doctor gave a heavy sigh.

"Is he okay?" Cougar's heart missed a few beats.

"Yes, yes he's fine, he lost a lot of blood but we managed to give him a transfusion, he should be fine, that was good thinking with the straw. We managed to fix that too." The doctor smiled, as if he knew that Cougar was lying about the gang. Cougar just nodded back at the man. He exhaled deeply; he was holding his breath for a while.

"Bueno…" Cougar sighed out. He fell back into his seat; the doctor was still standing there. Cougar looked up again at the doctor, his face unchanged.

"You should be careful though" the doctor told Cougar with no emotion. Cougar looked at the man with concern in his eyes. "He might get an infection from the hole you gave him, I doubt that straw was sterile when you put it in him, or the knife you used for that matter." Cougar touched his pocket, feeling the knife.

"I poured alcohol on it" Cougar said quietly.

"That may not have been enough, I understand under the circumstances you rushed, but just watch his health. Things might change for the worst." The doctor said his words slowly and very professional. He separated himself from his patients a long time ago.

"…can I see him?" Cougar asked quietly. The doctor sighed heavily.

"He's asleep but yes, you can, he might not wake up for a few hours, he had a lot of trauma. Thankfully he didn't go into shock, but he was close. We sedated him to be safe."

"I understand…" Cougar stood up and headed down the hallway and stopped.

"He's the last one on the left!" The doctor yelled. Cougar turned and walked into the dark room. He saw the machines checking Jensen's health. Cougar saw his comrade lying on the bed that was elevated. He had an oxygen mask on. His chest moving up and down slowly, his glasses missing from his face. They had cleaned him of all the blood. Cougar noticed the bag of blood hanging from a pole. AB+, very rare. Cougar moved next to the bed, he looked Jensen over. He seemed so peaceful, as though none of this had happened; Cougar's shirt told a different story. He looked down to Jensen's hand that had reached out to him. He lifted it and held it, the heart monitor glowing bright red. He rubbed the warm hand, thankful that it wasn't cold. He felt a vibration from his pocket. He jumped up and dropped Jensen's hand, rummaging through his pockets to find his cell phone. He read the bright screen.

5 missed calls

2 new voicemails

Col. Clay

Cougar sighed heavily, he was so caught up in his world he forgot about the rest of the team. He flipped open his phone and called Clay back.

"Cougar! Where have you been? You were supposed to report back an hour ago!"

"Sí…sorry, we ran into some trouble." Cougar turned to look at the sleeping hacker.

"What kind of trouble? Are you alright?"

"Sí…Jensen was shot during the mission. I'm not sure what exactly happened, but he's in the hospital now."

"Is he okay? Oh god!" Clay rambled, Cougar nodded his head.

"Yes…he's fine, he's sleeping right now."

"What hospital? What was your excuse?"

"Um…my excuse was we were caught in gang fire, I'm not sure the hospital name."

"I need a name….we're going to meet you." Cougar looked outside and caught the nurse from earlier.

"Miss, what's the name of this hospital?" She was surprised at him popping out of the room. She blinked and then responded.

"Oh, Prinston Plaighnsborough." Cougar repeated the name on the phone.

"Alright, we'll be there as fast as possible." Clay responded. Cougar hung up the phone and leaned against the doorway.

"Um…do you want some scrubs while I clean your clothes?" The nurse asked nervously. Cougar blinked at her in confusion. She pointed to his shirt, the blood had soaked in.

"Can this come out?"

"We're in a hospital…yes, it comes out, how do you think the doctor's clothes are always so clean?" Cougar never thought about that. He went into the room's bathroom and took off his clothes, then threw them in the corner and put on the pair of dark blue scrubs the nurse handed him. He came out and handed her the bloodied clothes. She giggled at him. The scrubs were meant for a girl, and the nurse figured since he was a small man, he could fit. They were snug, but they did.

"What?"

"You just look so….handsome." She lifted her eyebrows and winked at Cougar, then walked away with the his clothes in her arm. He smiled at her and went back to sit down next to the still asleep Jensen. He stared at the hacker, thanking the heavens that he was asleep and not dead. He hated hospitals, when he was a kid he would always wait for his mother in the waiting room with his father. He was a large man, everyone was scared of him, and Cougar didn't know if that was because of the legend or because of his appearance. His mother would have her missing eye checked every now and then. But what he hated was when she lost her arm and his father was dying in the room next to her. He felt alone that day, and just cried. Luz telling him it was all okay in Spanish. But then people in suits took him away. That was the last he saw his parents. With those thoughts, he started to fall asleep; he didn't realize how exhausted he was. He looked over one more to Jensen, he saw Jensen smile in his sleep. Cougar returned the smile and fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

(Sorry it took so long, I kind of had writer's block! It's so evil! Anyways, enjoy!)

Jensen's whole body was sore. He slowly opened his eyes; he looked around and saw an adorable sleeping sniper next to his bed, with what looked like scrubs. He didn't want to know; all he could think about was seeing the girl again. He wanted to know if she was okay. She needed a place to be, she couldn't be by herself. He looked at himself, he looked to be okay. He started to fidget to see what hurt and what didn't. Not a lot hurt, he was probably on tons of pain killers, which should last him enough to go back to the mansion. He started to pull out the IVs and pulled off the heart monitor, which set off tons of machines. The cat in the corner jolted awake, he looked and jumped to Jensen's side.

"Are you okay!" Cougar jumped to the bed side. Jensen ignored him and started to stand up. "Stop it!"

"No, I'm fine; I need to go back…" He said as he slowly planted his feet on the ground. Cougar ran around and held his hand as he tried to stand. He was weak but managed to stand up, his body yelling at him for moving. He ignored the pain and started to walk for the door, leaving Cougar behind.

"What are you doing? Clay will be here soon."

"Whoop-de-do, I got to back to the mansion." Jensen just went to the doorway, stopping when he reached it. He turned around to look at Cougar, who was blushing. "….What?"

"Your….back…." Cougar managed to say; when he did he turned his head away. Jensen looked at his back, and noticed that he was wearing one of those hospital gowns….the ones that show your…area. Jensen just blushed wildly.

"Do you, uh, know where my clothes are?" Jensen asked quietly. Cougar just pointed to the cabinet, Jensen walked over to it and opened the drawers. He went into the bathroom and put his clothes back on. He came out and Cougar had his clothes on too, that was quick. Jensen ignored the elephant and walked out the door. He didn't care that Clay was coming, it would take a good three hours, he had time. He walked out of the hospital with determination. Cougar followed him closely, he didn't mind the company. He minded what would happen when Cougar found out who was the shooter. Jensen jumped into the driver's seat and started the van. Cougar hopped in the passenger seat, quiet as usual. Jensen stayed quiet too; he was wanted to get to the girl. He hoped she was okay. After forever, he finally made it to the mansion; it was quiet and felt cold. Jensen stiffly moved out of the van, holding his chest from the pain. Cougar jumped out and went to Jensen's side. The hacker smiled at him, Cougar didn't respond, he had a look of pure annoyance, which just made Jensen smile more.

"You're an idiot…"

"Why thank you, you look dashing too." Jensen smirked, Cougar's face turned red. They walked into the house. Jensen moved away from Cougar and looked around the abandoned house. He yelled,

"Hey! Where are you?" Jensen scrambled from room to room, nothing. He ran into the back of the huge house. Hey noticed something out of the corner of his eye. He stopped and looked out the back sliding doors. There she was, sitting down, hugging her knees next to a big pile of rocks. He ran out to her, clutching his still painful chest. She looked up at him in surprise, dried tears on her cheeks. Her face was bruised and a little swollen. Jensen walked to her and sat down next to her.

"It still hurts?" She asked into her knees.

"Of course it does…you shot me." The words made her cringe a little.

"I….I'm so sorry….I thought I killed you."

"You almost did." Jensen talked to her like she was his niece; she was a dead ringer for Laurel-Ann. "What's your name?"

"Sydney…" She said quietly. Jensen looked her over again. He noticed the bruises on her wrist as she held her knees.

"What happened?" She looked up at him, completely stoic. She then turned back to face the rocks.

"After you left, these guys came looking for a hide-out, they thought this place was abandoned….until they found me." Jensen stared at her, the as the words sank in, his eyes widened.

"They didn't…." Jensen said, Sydney turned to look at him, her eyes telling the truth. His fear came true, she was raped. He just moved to his knees and hugged her. He just held her there for a few minutes. At first she flinched, but then as time went on, he could hear her sobbing. "It's alright, shhh, it's over, I'll protect you." He whispered into her ear. She just continued crying. Jensen turned his head to see Cougar in the doorway. His expression was of pure shock. Jensen just stared at Cougar, "Yeah…it was her."


	6. Chapter 6

Cougar just stood there with his mouth agape. This was the 'bogie', he knew something was wrong but he didn't think it was this. Jensen just petted the girl and rocked back and forth as she cried in his arms. She did look a lot like Laurel-Ann. He didn't know what to do with himself. He was angry at the girl, yet at the same time, all he wanted to do was hold her with Jensen, and promise safety. It's what she needed; she needed a father, or at least, a father figure. He knew Jensen could provide that, he always took such good care of his niece, why should this girl be any different. Oh wait…She shot him! As he rambled in his head Jensen and the girl broke apart and approached him.

"Cougar…this is Sydney, Sydney…this is Cougar." The girl smiled shyly at Cougar, wiping away fresh tears. He just stared blankly at her. Her smile disappeared and she started to hide behind Jensen. The hacker stopped her and pushed her forward. She gave another shy smile, she was very nervous.

"Can we talk Jensen?" Cougar looked at him with stern eyes. Jensen returned the look with some annoyance in his expression.

"Sure, Sydney, stay here, we're going to go talk for a minute okay?" Sydney nodded quickly. Jensen petted her head and walked into the house with Cougar. "What?"

"She shot you…"

"Yeah, she did. It was an accident; she's just a scared little kid."

"You almost died."

"I know that! Cougar, don't start this, I'm not leaving her here." Cougar looked over Jensen's shoulder to look at the girl again. She just stood there, rubbing her bruised arms. Cougar sighed and went back to Jensen.

"What would we do with her?"

"I'm thinking my sister could take of her. She already has Laurel-Ann, so she knows how to take care of kids, and besides, she'd never turn down an orphan."

"Why not give her to an adoption agency?" Cougar asked bluntly. Jensen's face turned to glum.

"Never…it's out of the question. Cougar, I don't care if you're not on board with this, deal with it, I'm taking her in." Jensen stood his ground. Cougar couldn't change his mind; he knew that once the hacker made up his mind, which was the end of the discussion. Cougar sighed heavily; he took another look at the girl. She was so helpless; she needed them, even if they got off on the wrong foot.

"Fine" Cougar finally said, and with that Jensen gave a wide smile. He hugged the sniper and pecked his cheek, which made the cat blush. He ran back to Sydney and led her back to Cougar. He just gave a weak smile and walked with them back to the van. Jensen plopped Sydney in the back of the van and closed the sliding door. Cougar hopped into the driver's seat while Jensen went into the passenger seat.

"Put on your seatbelt." Jensen said to her. Sydney nodded and slide the belt across her and clicked it in, she looked at Jensen with a huge smile on her face. Jensen returned the smile and buckled his seatbelt. Cougar just shifted the van into drive. "What are you doing?"

"What?" Cougar looked at him in confusion. Jensen pointed behind Cougar's head.

"You're setting a horrible example." Cougar just rolled his eyes and clicked his belt in.

"I hate you." Cougar mumbled. Jensen just smiled and talked to Sydney on their way back to the hospital. They need to be there before Clay and the losers do. This was going to be fun to explain.


	7. Chapter 7

(I know nothing about guns, I've never tried shooting someone before lol. Aww the cute Cougar x3)

~~~{}~~~

When they reached the hospital Jensen smiled after talking to Sydney, Cougar ignored most of what they were talking about. He figured about girly things like hair and make-up and about Jensen's completion, which made the cat smirk. Once they reached the hospital, Cougar pointed to Clay's yellow Pinto.

"Crap…I was hoping he wouldn't be here." Jensen said as he slipped off his seatbelt once the car stopped. "I'm gonna go in and explain the situation, can you stay with Syd?" Cougar just nodded. He was so annoyed. Jensen gave him another dorky smile and jumped out of the car. For a while silence filled the car. Cougar didn't look away from the dashboard; Sydney just stared at the floor. Finally he looked behind the seat to the girl. She was looking away, rubbing her arm like she was earlier, it must really hurt. He stared at the bruises that filled her arms and face. Her lip swollen and bloodied, one large bruise filled her cheek. Her wrists had finger marks on them. Cougar sighed heavily, which made the girl look at him.

"How old are you?" He asked her, she was suprised by the question.

"Um…twelve…" Sydney responded quietly, turning her head away. Cougar undid his seatbelt and moved into the back of the van with her, kneeling to face her.

"Why did you hurt Jensen?"

"It was an accident...my hand slipped. I'm sorry." She hid her face from Cougar; he let his head fall. After a minute, he placed his hand on her knee, she flinched for a second, that's all it took for Cougar to take his hand away. He turned to the side to face the back, unsure of what to do or say.

"Sorry..." She repeated.

"For what?" Cougar looked back at Sydney, her head still hidden from view.

"I didn't mean to flinch, it was a reaction." Cougar frowned, he just...wanted this girl to be safe. That's all he wanted when he was young. He found his safety, she needed some one too. Maybe he could provide it.

"Look, we got off on the wrong foot." She looked up at him. "Let's try this again, hi...I'm Carlos, but everyone calls me Cougar, you can call me that too." She smiled at him.

"Hi, I'm Sydney, everyone calls me Sydney, but I like when Jensen called me Syd." She gave a huge grin, which made the bruises somewhat less noticable. Cougar smiled back at her.

"What was your father like?"

"He wasn't very nice, he was mean to the other girls, but he was usually nice to me, he said I was his 'special girl'."

"I didn't even know you existed."

"I didn't know you existed." She gave him a sly smile. She had an attitude, Aisha will enjoy that. Cougar smiled at her and pet her blonde hair.

"I forgive you for shooting Jensen." Excitement filled her eyes.

"Really?"

"Yeah, just…be careful." She nodded her head, unbuckled her seatbelt and gave him a tight hug. He didn't know how to respond, he just hugged her back. Once she broke the hug she just hid her face again. They sat there in silence for a minute. Cougar finally spoke up, "Wanna learn how to use a gun properly?" Sydney nodded quickly. Cougar smiled back at her. He pulled out his gun and checked the safety; he then let her hold it. She just stared at it for a while.

"You hold it with both hands like this" He lifted her arms with the gun and pointed it to the side door of the van. She concentrated hard on the invisible target. "Imagine some bad guys over there, and they're about…5 feet away. Can you shoot them?"

"No, that's too hard."

"It can still happen. Just focus on one area, see this little notch? Stare at that for a while, you want that to be right on your target. Got it?" Sydney nodded her head while closing one eye. Cougar smiled at her, he leaned his head next to her's and looked at the same target she was. "Then what?" he asked Sydney.

"Then…BANG!" She exclaimed, and as soon as she did that, the door flung open and Jensen's eyes widened. His arms flew into the air as he fell to the ground yelling,

"DON'T KILL ME!" Once he landed, he made a "uff" noise, he held his chest from the pain. Clay, Pooch and Aisha just blinked at each other in confusion. Cougar stayed quiet for a minute, and then broke into laughter. Sydney dropped the gun and jumped on top of Jensen, he responded with a, "Ouch!"

"I'm sorry!" She jumped back up. Jensen just laid there for a minute, he waved off the sorry and plopped his head back on the ground.

"The safety was on." Cougar walked out of the car and helped Jensen back up slowly. He lifted Jensen to his feet and turned back to the team. They hadn't moved the whole time, surrounded by confusion. Cougar just smiled at them nervously. Jensen gained his breath and introduced the team to Sydney.

"Wait…she shot you?" Aisha asked. Jensen just nodded his head, Aisha started to smile. "Nice shot kid." She winked at the girl.

"Um…thank you?" Sydney said in complete confusion.

"Dude, you got shot by a nine year old!" Pooch slammed his hand down on Jensen's shoulder. Which didn't help the soreness, Jensen just gave him a death glare.

"She's twelve." Cougar responded. The team seemed unconcerned about the girl and just made fun of Jensen. Cougar felt a hand entwine with his, he looked down and saw Sydney hiding behind him. He smiled and kneeled down to her. "What's wrong?" Once he was eye level with her, she buried her face in his shoulder.

"Are they going to hurt me?" Sydney asked into Cougar's shoulder. He frowned; he rubbed her back and moved her to look at him.

"What did Jensen tell you? Didn't he say he was going to protect you?" Sydney nodded, Cougar smiled and wiped away tears forming in her eyes.

"We won't anything happen to you…understand?" Sydney smiled and gave him another big hug. Cougar returned it. He stood up, holding her hand.

"You know what you did was wrong right? You almost killed him, you understand? You have never done that..." Clay sighed "I hope you understand the gravity of the situation," Clay looked at the shy girl, she started to hide behing Cougar again. "But...given that it was a complete accident, I guess we could over look it." He knelt down to her height, her body hiding behind Cougar's arm. "But understand that what you did was completely wrong, he could've died."

"I'm really sorry."

"Your good kid!" Pooch smiled at her, he petted her head. Jensen smiled at her; he knew they couldn't hate her. He picked her up, he cringed a little bit from the being sore but smiled up at her. Her bruises were fading as her smile grew wider. She hugged his neck, she didn't let go.

"Come on, your choking me!" Jensen exclaimed "This isn't helping my chest any." She released him, tears again stinging her eyes. She wiped them away and smiled.

"Thank you..."


	8. Chapter 8

(Used google translator for one sentence, if it's wrong, I'm sorry D: I don't think this story is EVER going to end! ACK!)

~~~{}~~~

Jensen smiled and put Sydney back down. He rubbed his chest to fight the pain. Cougar slid his fingers into Jensen's. Jensen turned and smiled back while the cat laid his head on the hacker's shoulders. They heard yelling in the background and looked at the entrance of the hospital. They saw the nurse that helped them so much.

"I don't know how you got out, but you're going right back in." She came up and grabbed Jensen's arm tightly, dragging him back in the hospital entrance. Cougar blinked in confusion, forgetting that Jensen wasn't actually released from the hospital. Jensen was pulled back into the hospital; every few seconds she would make them duck behind corners to avoid doctors. She finally got him back to his room and made him take off his shirt. He did, slowly; it was hard to pull it off from the pain. Once he did, she ripped it out from his hands and pointed to the bed, which he slowly sat on. "I'm gonna check your condition" She said, and then she mumbled something under her breath. Jensen just smiled at her,

"I didn't mean to cause so much troub-AH!" She poked him hard.

"Oops!" She exclaimed and gave Jensen and evil smile. "That must still be sensitive…" after that she was serious again. "This time, I'm actually going to check." Jensen sighed heavily. He saw Cougar walk into the doorway. His eyes hidden by his hat, but Jensen could see the smirk. The nurse unwrapped the bandages slowly, checking the stitches. She frowned a little when she saw the healing wound. "It's a little redder than I would like it to be."

"Is that bad?" Jensen asked her, she looked up at him with no emotion.

"It means you probably have an infection." Cougar's smile immediately turned the other way. She poked at it, making Jensen cringe a little. "I'm going to get the doctor to look at it…DON'T leave this time!" She walked past Cougar. He moved to Jensen's bed, Jensen smiled at him, he didn't return the gesture.

"It's not that bad, I'll be fine." Cougar placed his hand on Jensen's cheek, the hacker leaned into the hand. "Don't worry." Cougar smiled back at him finally. The doctor came into the room, just going over to Jensen and poking at him again. "You guys need to stop doing that, it really does hurt." The doctor didn't respond. Cougar just stared at the man; he was too professional for his own good. The doctor checked Jensen's heart with his stethoscope, listening and looking at his watch.

"Well, your heart rate and breathing is fine, but I believe you are starting to get an infection, but nothing too serious. You lucked out." Cougar sighed internally, he was so thankful. "We're going to give you some anti-biotic, that should do the trick." Jensen saluted the doctor. Cougar just smirked. Once the doctor left the room Jensen turned to Cougar.

"We should adopt Sydney." He stated bluntly.

"We can't…" Cougar responded, he wouldn't mind having Sydney, in fact, he would love having her. But they just couldn't, other than Jolene and Jensen's sister; no one knew they were alive. And what could they do with her? She needs a safe home, not a team hell bent on killing one man. "We just…can't." Cougar repeated. Jensen's head sank down. Cougar knew how he felt. He just lifted the sad hacker's chin and looked at him in the eyes. "I know…but we can visit her whenever possible at your sister's." Jensen's eyes lit up, as if it never occurred to him. "You didn't think about that?"

"No, I did, I'm just glad you like Sydney too." He gave a ridiculous smile. Cougar just smiled back, he leaned in and gave Jensen a gentle kiss. Cougar pulled away with a small smile on his face.

"Ya'll getting me hot." A voice said from behind them. Cougar jumped up, standing straight up and trying to hide his embarrassment. "Don't worry about it, here's your meds, the instructions are on the box." The nurse who surprised them handed a blushing Jensen the medication. "I only have two conditions…"

"Um…what?" Jensen gave her a concerned look.

"Don't get shot…and if you do get shot again…don't run away from the hospital trying to help you, you might get a nurse fired, understand?"

"Understood!" Jensen saluted her. Cougar was still trying to hide his blushing, and Jensen didn't help, he entwined his arm with Cougar's and gave a dashing smile. The nurse smiled back and walked away cheerfully. Jensen pulled Cougar in again for another kiss, it caught the cat off guard but he returned it.

"Te amo" Cougar replied once they broke apart. Jensen smiled back at him. He jumped out from the bed and put his shirt back on and walked out of the room with Cougar next to him. Sydney was waiting for them in the waiting room, the team sitting around her. She ran to Cougar, who grabbed her and picked her up. She gave him the widest smile; Cougar smiled back and hugged her tightly. Sydney nuzzled her head into his shoulder. "Te amo demasiado(I love you too)."


	9. Chapter 9

(I watched Law and Order: SVU and thought…I let Sydney off too easy…so yeah…great ready for that. Wow, Fanfiction really does not like this chapter, last night the page wouldn't load, now, my internet died...weird...anyways! ENJOY!)

~~~{}~~~

After the doctors checked Sydney's bruises, the one she would rub was the worst. The doctors gave her some make-up to hide the bruises. The nurse released them and Cougar and Jensen started to drive to Jensen's sister house. She sat in the back with Cougar; she tried making conversation with him, of course that didn't work, at least she tried. Jensen decided that they should spend the day together, so he pulled into the downtown area; it was small, with antique stores that were refurnished. When they pulled to the side of the street, Cougar asked what was going on.

"I think we should go shopping!" Jensen smiled widely at him. Cougar blinked at him, is having Sydney making him a girl? He just rolled his eyes and hopped out of the van with Sydney. Jensen jumped out too, leading the way. "Syd, you've been here before right? Any fun places to check out?" She just shook her head.

"No, not really, it's a small town; daddy's house was the biggest part of it."

"Well, I guess we'll just have to explore around town!" Jensen said cheerfully, he walked in front of Cougar and Sydney. Cougar followed closely, Sydney holding his hand. They were walking around town window shopping. Everything was great; Sydney was smiling and starting leading them around the small town. She ran ahead, she turned to wave at them when she ran into some people. She turned to apologize when she froze. Cougar immediately noticed and ran up to her. The guy she ran into smiled devilishly at her, she didn't move, her eyes wide. Cougar finally made it to her, Jensen close behind. He saw the boy whisper something to Sydney and walk away, not paying any attention to the two losers. Cougar laid his hand on Sydney's shoulder, she jumped.

"No!" She screamed.

"It's okay, it's just us." Jensen told her to try and calm her down. She was shaking; Cougar only noticed her fingers trembling.

"What is it?" Cougar asked her, she didn't respond, still frozen in time. "Sydney…look at me." She slowly turned her head to look at him in the eyes. "What happened?" She just stared at him.

"He…he did it…." She managed to say, her fear consuming her.

"Did what?" Jensen asked, and then the realization slowly hit him. "Are you sure?" She slowly nodded back, the rest of her not moving an inch. Cougar moved to hug her, she flinched at him.

"No! Don't hurt me!" she cried out. She started to panic, Cougar held her in place until she calmed down. She started to sob; Cougar just hugged her, which was all he could do. He looked at Jensen; he gave a 'kill that fucker' look. Jensen nodded and ran off. Cougar rocked Sydney back and forth, whispering soothing words in his native tongue. It seemed to be working. He heard Sydney sniffle some and then take a deep breath. He loosened his hold and looked down at her. "You alright now?" She nodded, wiping away her tears. Cougar stood up, outstretching his hand to Sydney, she accepted it. "Let's head back to the van." She walked with him slowly. They went back into the van, Cougar staying in the back seat with her.

"I'm sorry, I just…" She trailed off, not finding words. Cougar just frowned at her.

"You need to stop apologizing."

"Sorr-" Her head sank down. Cougar just laid his hand on her still somewhat shaky hand, she flinched once again. Cougar sighed, he didn't know what to do about it.

"…what did he say to you?" She tensed, he rubbed her hand. "It's okay, you're safe." She calmed down a little. She slipped over her words.

"He said…said….'be a good girl'…" she started to cry again. Cougar hugged her again. He was hoping Jensen found the guy and beat the shit out of him. He held Sydney tight, not wanting to let her go, she didn't complain. She just cried silently into his chest. They sat there for a while, until Jensen opened the van door. He smiled at Cougar, the cat couldn't return it.

~~~{}~~~

(Yeah…so…I'm kind of evil…sad day. Don't worry, it isn't over.)


	10. Chapter 10

(So many chapters lol, so I'm kind of obsessed with grown up Sydney, SHE WOULD BE EPIC! A hacker and a sniper combined into an epic badass chick! Hells yeah! xD Sorry, so enjoy the chapter! LOVE!)

~~~{}~~~

All it took was Cougar to give him that look, the look that gave him permission to kill that fucker. He ran off in search for the bastard. He didn't have to go far; he found the young teenager, his black sweat shirt hiding his head. He walked up to the guy quickly and ripped off his hood.

"What the fuck dude!" He was silenced by a fist flying into his face. He flew backwards, landing on his back. Jensen's chest was throbbing, but he ignored it. The kid's nose was bleeding. Jensen shook his hand from the pain, and blew on it.

"Come on, fight back." The boy was clearly freighted. Jensen was shocked by the young age. The world was as fucked up as he feared. "You like torturing people? I'll fuck you up too."

"Look, whatever I did, I'm sorry."

"Sorry? You raped an innocent child." The kid's eyes widened.

"Please don't kill me!" He yelled. Jensen picked the kid up by the collar of his shirt and slammed him against the nearest wall.

"Oh, I'm not going kill you…I'm going to beat you shitless." The boy panicked, he started to thrash around trying to break free, but no such luck, Jensen was much stronger and bigger. Jensen gave a look of pure anger, and he landed another punch into the boy's cheek. The boy would fly backwards if Jensen wasn't holding him down. Jensen laid in punch after punch, until the kid's face was full of blood. Jensen finally snapped out of his rage and dropped the bloody mess in front of him. The teenager tried to crawl away. Jensen watched the boy struggle; he put his foot in front of what was left of the kid's face.

"You ever and I mean ever, go near Sydney and us again. You won't be so lucky." The boy froze, Jensen couldn't tell if it was because he was scared or if he had died. Jensen just walked away, trying to brush off the blood drops on his shirt. He made it back to the van and slid open the door. He gave a wide smile, trying to hide the fact that he just pummeled a kid nearly to death. Cougar just gave him a look of concern while holding a sobbing Sydney. Jensen's smile faded, he went into the car with Cougar and Sydney and hugged both of them. After a minute or so, Jensen broke his embrace and gestured for Cougar to go outside the car with him. Jensen got out of the car, and waited for his comrade to come out. The sniper finally did and just gave a heavy sigh.

"I beat to a pulp." Jensen said while looking at the ground. Cougar didn't respond, just nodded his head and stared at the ground with Jensen. After another long pause Cougar lifted Jensen's face, Jensen started to show signs of guilt.

"We should go." Cougar said, and jumped into the back seat. Jensen sighed, great start to a new life, he thought and hopped into the driver's seat. He turned on the engine and pulled away from Sydney's old life and drove to her new one. She sat in the back with Cougar, and didn't make any noise; she just sat there, Cougar rubbing her leg. She gave weak smiles; Jensen tried to make her happy.

"Wanna hear a joke?" Jensen asked them in the back, he couldn't tell if they made a response, he just continued "So a doctor went to his patient after giving him a bunch of tests. The doctor looked at the guy and said 'I have good news and bad news' and the patient asked 'what's the good news?' and the doctor said 'the good news is that you're going to have a disease named after you'…" There was silence, He noticed Cougar slide next to him. He turned to look at the cat.

"That was a horrible joke." Cougar told him.

"Sorry, it was the only one I could think of off the top my head." Cougar just gave a smile at the hacker.

"Idiota" Jensen smiled back; He looked back at Sydney who was smiling again. She gave Jensen a large smile, he returned it. Then her new life came ahead as they pulled up to Jensen's sister's house.


	11. Chapter 11

(LAST CHAPTER! I HOPE! A little reference to Jensen's Petunia for reviewing and being so faithful to this story! *tips hat*)

Jensen waved ahead as he saw his sister and Laurel-Ann standing outside the front door. Cougar moved to the back seat with Sydney,

"You alright?" He asked her, she fidgeted nervously and then nodded quickly. As soon as the car stopped Sydney unbuckled her seatbelt and jumped out of the car with Cougar. Jensen walked out in front of them and went up to his sister.

"Hi Jenny!" His sister exclaimed. Jensen gave her a look of anger; she just smiled back at him. When he reached her she kissed his cheeks. He gave her a smile that said "stop calling me that." He then reached down and hoisted Laurel-Ann who gave a happy grin.

"I want you to meet someone."

"Who?" Jensen led her to Sydney, who was trying to hide behind Cougar.

"This is Sydney, she wants to stay with you, is that okay?" Laurel-Ann looked at Sydney and then tried to get down, Jensen let her down and she walked cheerfully over to Sydney.

"Hi, I'm Laurel-Ann." She outstretched her hand to Sydney. Sydney gave a blank stare and returned the gesture, they shook hands for a second, and then Laurel-Ann held her hand and led her to the house. "Come on, I'll show you around." Sydney followed her into the house, Jensen's sister letting them walk through. Jensen walked back to his sister, Cougar followed closely behind.

"They seem to be hitting it off." Jensen's sister smiled widely. Cougar nodded, he wanted her to come with them, maybe when their vendetta is finally over with.

"We'll visit as much as possible." Jensen told her, Cougar nodded in agreement. He could hear Laurel-Ann laughing. He tried to peak over Jensen to see them, but the hacker was too tall. Jensen talked to his sister about Sydney's situation; his sister's face would turn from sadness to shock. Cougar would watch her expression as he kept hearing laughter from inside. He finally slide past them and went into the house. He went into the living room, he saw Laurel-Ann run by and hand Sydney another toy. Sydney smiled shyly back. Cougar stood in the doorway to the living room, watching Sydney become over run with toys. She looked up at him, and dropped the toys, she walked over to him.

"Please don't leave me" She hugged Cougar; he knelt down and returned to hug.

"I know, I know. I'm going to visit you as much as possible okay?" She nodded in response.

"I wanna see you and Jensen everyday!" Sydney complained, Cougar just petted her head.

"Here, I want to give you something." Cougar moved his hands behind his head and untied his scarf. Sydney watched him in confusion. He took of the scarf and wrapped it around her neck. It was way too big for her; he tried to make it as small as possible on her. She looked at it and smiled back at him. "This will mean I'll come back for you, alright?" Her eyes lit up, she nodded quickly and gave him a huge hug.

"Promise?" She asked into his ear.

"Promise" Cougar responded. Jensen soon came up behind them. Sydney released Cougar and ran to Jensen. He hugged her back as well.

"Will you come back too?" She asked him.

"Of course, did Cougs say we weren't?" She shook her head. "I see he gave you his scarf, that's very special to him, you gonna take good care of it?" She nodded her head back at him.

"Yes! I'll wear it every day!"

"Good girl" Jensen petted her head. He let Sydney down while Laurel-Ann came back and handed her some make-up. She smiled back and followed Laurel into the living room again.

"Are you going to stay here forever Syd?" Sydney smiled back at her, she was starting like that name.

"Maybe, I don't know, do you not want me to stay?" Laurel-Ann adjusted the scarf on Sydney's neck. She smiled back at her.

"Of course you can! We can be sisters; I never had a sister before!" Laurel gave a large smile; Sydney fought back tears that started to build up in her eyes.

"Me neither." Sydney gave a shy smile back, then dropped the make-up and hugged Laurel-Ann. Jensen's niece hugged Sydney back. Cougar and Jensen smiled together in the hallway watching the two young girls.

"I'm going to teach her everything I know Jenny." His sister whispered behind him.

"Oh no you're not, and stop calling me that." His sister stuck her tongue out at him. The happy family fought with each other and laughed with each other. They had dinner that night, all of them, Sydney sat between Cougar and Jensen. Jensen had never seen Sydney so happy since he met her, it was under the worst circumstances but they became a sort of family. Cougar didn't blame her for hurting Jensen, she's just a scared little girl, and after all she went through, he could understand why. The night finally ended and it was time for Jensen and Cougar to leave her. She hugged them one more time, tears filling her eyes. They waved good-bye to her and the rest of her new family. When they were driving silence filled the car. Jensen would rub his somewhat sore chest at times, while Cougar stared out the window. Finally Jensen spoke up,

"You don't think my sis is going to teach her how to hack do you?" he asked Cougar with actual concern.

"As long as she doesn't teach Sydney how to snipe…" Cougar responded, not looking away from the window. Jensen laughed,

"She'd be awesome at it." Cougar smirked, he didn't want her to live their lives, but Jensen was right, she would be really good if she combined both their skills. Cougar was pulled away from his thoughts when he felt a hand on his leg. He looked at Jensen, the hacker smiled back. "Don't worry, when this is all over with, we'll get her." Cougar nodded, he wrapped his fingers with Jensen's.

"Nuestra familia(Our family)." Jensen smiled while looking in front of him.

"Yes, whatever you said."

(END! Finally! I hope you all enjoyed, thank you all for being so faithful and patient with me! I used the translator on my phone so yeah, if it's wrong sorry! CIAO!)


	12. Epilogue

(Hey guys, I know it says that the story is complete, but I felt like adding one more chapter, a small side story, this was kind of inspired by ToGainYourTrust's art: Bad Day hope you all enjoy it.)

Cougar pointed his rifle at the entrance of the museum. He was told the target was a thief, a talented one at that. He just waited for the culprit to walk out the front door that was her M.O. Yes 'her', and it surprised Cougar when Clay told him that. He noticed a shadow go near the door, it was time. He couldn't see her face, just her long blond hair tied behind her head. Part of her hair hid the side of her face. He noticed a scarf around her neck, but paid no heed. Cougar was alone, he thought about taking the shot, something in the back of his mind told him not to, but like most feelings, he ignored it. A loud bang rang through the air. He watched the girl fall to the ground to her knees. He watched her through his scope. She managed to turn her head towards his direction. The sudden realization shook him to his core.

"Syd….Sydney?" Cougar dropped his eye from the scope, he watched the now much smaller girl fall completely to the ground. Cougar dropped everything and ran to the dying girl. After a few minutes he reached her. He cradled her in his arms, it was Sydney. She slowly opened her eyes to look at him.

"Cou…gar" She whispered, her voice barely audible.

"What the hell are you doing?" Cougar panicked, he was trying to hold her while trying to stop her back from bleeding.

"Can't move…." She was smiling at him, her mouth full of blood. Cougar let some tears come to his eyes. He knew she was only going to live for a few more minutes; he's surprised she survived this long. "Good….shot." she whispered still smiling, as if this was all a game.

"I'm so sorry…" Tears ran down his face. Sydney raised a weak hand, and put it up to Cougar's face.

"Don't cry….I'm…not….in pain…" She managed to say.

"Why? Why are you here?" She smiled.

"I got….Laurel some….presents." She wiped away a tear from Cougar's eye. "Te…a…mo." She said, and then her hand fell from his face, her eyes still looking at him. The light fading from them, then she closed her eyes.

Cougar just stared at her; no thoughts were there, just pure emotion. He looked at the cat tattoo on her arm. Blood stained the cat, he remembered finding it and yelling at her, that was one of their major fights. Her body became heavy; he just held her up and buried his face in her. Whispering in Spanish to her, he couldn't let go. Memories flashed of when he met her, seems now the tables have turned. Please let this be a dream, please let this be fake….just…don't let her die. Nothing happened, no alarm, nothing. Jensen, wake me up, wake me up. He repeated those words while crying into Sydney's body. He felt an arm touch his shoulder; he looked up quickly and saw Jensen. Jensen stared at him, rage filling his eyes.

"I didn't know…" Cougar told the hacker, he didn't respond. Then suddenly the hacker pulled out a knife and stabbed the sniper in the throat.

Cougar jolted awake, gasping for air. The man next to him stirred.

"Go to sleep…" Jensen mumbled. Cougar looked around; he was in his bed, with the man he loved. He jumped out of the bed and scrambled to find his clothes and the car keys. He wasn't sure what he was doing, he was being impulsive. The roar of his car made him a little more at ease, he decided to go for a drive. He made it to an apartment complex half an hour from his house, as soon as he was in the parking lot, he turned the car off and ran out of the car, he walked in the small building; it only had three floors. He went straight to the door number he memorized, 1C. He knocked on the door somewhat quietly, suddenly realizing it was the middle of the night. He heard a noise from inside.

"Ugh, Coming…." The door was opened by a young woman, blond hair lying on her shoulders, bangs covering one side of her face. Her blue eyes were piercing, even though she looked tired, she was still beautiful. "…Cougar?" She asked in complete confusion. Cougar rarely acted out of emotion, but this was one time he couldn't control his actions. He suddenly just engulfed the girl in a hug. She tensed, not out of fear, but out of surprise. He held her tightly, after a minute she returned the hug.

"Don't do that to me." Cougar told her.

"Um…do what?" Cougar broke the hug; she looked at him with concern. "You okay?" Cougar just walked away from her, he headed to the front door. "Wait!" He stopped between the doorway and the hall, he looked back at her. She laid her hand on his arm, he looked at her tattoo.

"I'm sorry"

"Stay, you obviously look troubled, what is it?" She pulled the tired cat to her couch, he finally noticed she was in a tank top and some underwear.

"Why aren't you dressed?" He asked

"Um…because I was sleeping, it's 3 o' clock in the morning" Cougar just stared at her. "Ugh, hold on" She rolled her eyes at him and walked out of the room. "So what's going on?" She yelled from her room.

"Bad dream." Sydney came back out from her room; she wore zombie printed pajama pants. She smoothed back her wild hair while walking back to the couch. She sat down next to Cougar and laid her hand on his leg.

"What was the dream about?"

"You…." She gave him a confused look.

"What about me?"

"You died." She sighed,

"How did I die?"

"I shot you…" She looked at him with concern. Not for her, for him. She moved her hand to his arm and rubbed it.

"It was just a dream." She reassured him.

"I know, but it was real, I could see the blood, I held you in my arms." She moved and hugged him. He returned it.

"It's over, I'm fine. And besides, you're nowhere near as good as me old man." Cougar smiled, he was upset she learned how to be a sniper, but she hasn't used her skills, to his knowledge anyway. Sydney broke the embrace. "You okay? Jensen's probably wondering where you are." Cougar just smirked.

"I'm sure he's just sleeping." Sydney smiled, and then looked down at the ground, rubbing her hands together.

"I have nightmares too…about you." Cougar looked at her, this time concern in his eyes. "When my dad died, I just lied down on his chest and cried, but in my dreams, I see you instead…it scares me." Cougar just rubbed her shoulder. "I guess we both have problems huh?" She smiled back, a weak one this time.

After they talked about their lives and dreams, Cougar finally thought about leaving. He got up and opened the front door, Sydney holding it open, leaning on the door.

"Gracias"

"No problem, just next time, call or text me, you don't have to travel half an hour and wake me up in the middle of the night." She giggled. Cougar smiled and held her face with his hand.

"Eres Hermosa (You're beautiful)." She smiled back at him, he had taught her Spanish all her life.

"Gracias padre" She replied, Cougar smiled back at her and walked down the hallway.

He started his car again and drove back home. He finally reached his house, the lights still off. He hoped that Jensen was not awake. He silently opened the front door and tip-toed through the hallway. He walked back up to the bedroom. He smiled at the sleeping man who hadn't moved since he left. Cougar undressed and slid back into the bed. Jensen stirred and turned to face Cougar.

"Go to sleep…" Jensen repeated, Cougar smiled back at him.

"Sí" Cougar said, he closed his eyes, hoping that dream wouldn't come back. He felt an arm wrap around him. He gave a small smile, he liked this, he never wanted it to end.


End file.
